My Dying Day
by akanikunimitsu
Summary: Autumn looked so beautiful this year. Where did all the colors go? Is it winter already?...How does it feel like...right before you die?


**MY DYING DAY**

**PoT or any of its characters used in this story is not mine, all rights reserved to Konomi-sensei**

**I was feeling gloomy today and the weather was not helping either.**

**-oOo-**

My eyes were filled with orange, pink and yellow hues, the leaves were falling from the trees, and the air was chilly. Your smile was the last clear memory that I saw. I heard a loud noise, breaking through my ears. There was screaming, people were running. Where did all the festivity go?

The sky looks so beautiful from here, the sun is setting now, isn't this romantic?

I can hear the waves; we're near the ocean aren't we?

"Zaizen, Zaizen do you hear me?"

Shiraishi-senpai? What are you doing here? I don't remember being with you today. Do we have practice? But senpai, didn't I tell you that I was watching the Midosuji parade with her today? Did I forget to do something?

"Zaizen just try to breathe as normal as you can, help is on its way."

Oshitari-senpai, what do you mean? Can't you hear me talking? I'm breathing perfectly fine. Although I must admit, I almost lost breathe a moment ago. I could still feel her lips against mine; I didn't mind the leaves falling around us. Chotto matte! Senpai, don't tell me you were watching us kiss?

"Zaizen, their almost here, just try and relax."

Chitose-senpai? You're here too? Were you guys spying on my date? Give me a break senpai-tachi.

Why are you all looking down at me? Are we somewhere in a building? Where is she? Why are you guys the one I'm with. Was I just dreaming that I was on a date with her?

"Hikaru-kun, please hold on."

Oh there you are. Where have you been? Did you invite the senpai-tachi to come with us today? 'Cause I don't remember inviting them.

Your hand feels so warm on my face. Your caress makes my heart beat faster. This is your fault you know, I like rock music, but now my heart beats a ballad for you. Where are you going? Come back.

"Zaizen, their here, just listen to what they're going to instruct you iiyo?"

Shiraishi-senpai? Who's here? Why do I need to listen to them? What's going on?

"Hikaru-kun, I'm right here, I'm not leaving your side iiyo. Just hold on."

Oh, you're back, where did you go to? What is Shiraishi-senpai talking about? And I do like that idea, stay by my side. When you're right in front of me my world is perfect. Didn't I promise you we'd dance under the moon during the Harvest Moon festival? I told you I'd hold you close until we're flying to the moon. You probably think I'm funny and contradicting, because I'm usually quiet and still in a corner. But truth is, when I transferred to Shitenhouji, I didn't fit in, then I joined the tennis club and my world didn't seem so alien. But when I met you, I realized, my life isn't such a waste after all. My world started to revolve around you, and I felt like I could climb any mountain. Speaking of mountains, didn't you say you wanted to visit the Osaka Castle? Maybe we can go there next week end. What do you think?

"Zaizen-san, please try and relax, we're here to help."

Huh? Who are you? Where did she go again?

I know it's autumn, but this is just crazy, why does my shirt feel like it's drench or something? Is the wind that cold today? I know we visited the shore today, but I don't recall dipping in the water.

"Hikaru-kun, do you hear me?"

I can hear you perfectly. What's that sound? Where are we going?

"Where is he?"

"We came as soon as we heard."

Konjiki-senpai, Hitoji-senpai? I can hear their voices but where are they? What are the senpai-tachi doing invading my date?

Where did all the autumn color go? What's that red blinking light for? Hey, turn that of it hurts my eyes. Why is everyone so noisy? What's with the sirens? Where did all the music go to? Why are we moving so fast?

I can't feel my feet walking, but we're moving. Where are we going? Are you taking me somewhere? Is it a surprise?

"Has he arrived?"

Ishida-senpai? Why the hell are all of you here? This is my day off from the team; this is my day with her. Can't you at least give this day to me? I don't want to play tennis today; I just want to be with her.

"Zaizen! Zaizen! Don't you dare leave us!"

Toyama, you're here too? What is wrong with you people? I'm on a date for crying out loud! And what do you mean leave you? I can't take you with me on a date!

"Hikaru-kun, everyone's here for you so please just hold on."

Why do you keep telling me to hold on? Hold on to what? Your hand? Because you don't have to tell me so, I'll never let go of you. I'd hold your hand through the seasons. But I can't marry you just yet, we're still in middle school after all, maybe in ten more years? Oh, crap! What am I saying? Sorry about that.

"You need to go now miss, we need to take him in."

Hey! Where are you taking her? Who are you? Why are there so many unfamiliar faces today? And where am I? What's that beeping sound? Hey! Why are you striping me of my clothes! That's child molestation! This is sexual harassment! Hey! Senpai-tachi help me here!

"Zaizen-san, your parents are here."

My parents? What? You guys are eves dropping on my date as well? Oh, wait! Okaa-san don't look! Otou-san will you call the police those people stripped me of my clothes and covered me with this, this, I don't know what the heck this is that they covered me with!

"Hikaru, just relax, everything's going to be alright."

I feel so sleepy, what did they do to me? I feel so—

Where am I? why is it so bright? I can't see anything.

"I knew Zaizen was different but I never thought he'd do something like that."

"Shiraishi, is Zaizen going to be okay?"

"I hope so Kin-chan."

"Zaizen is so sweet for doing that."

"Yeah, he is, but I hope he pulls through"

"He'll pull through. We just need to believe he will."

What are they talking about? What did I do exactly?

"Hikaru-kun, please wake up."

I'm awake, I can hear you. And why are you crying? Did our date go that bad? Did I do something stupid? I didn't offend you did I?

"Son, you can do this."

Otou-san, it's not nice to be eves dropping on your son's conversation with his girlfriend you know. You should know that, Oniisan did go through this before me, you should have learned by now.

"Hikaru-kun, I'm so sorry."

What are you sorry about? You're perfect. You make my world complete. Why are you crying? Smile. You look so pretty when you smile. Have I ever told you that your smile can make the sun shine even in the storm? Hush now, whatever it is, it'll be alright. Oh, crap! Otou-san, Obaa-san, would you please give us a moment here.

"We'll just be outside dear, are you going to be alright by yourself for a while."

"Hai. Arigato."

Finally! Sorry about my parents eves dropping on us like that. Hey! Stop crying already. Here, let me wipe away those tears.

I remember the ocean, it was beautiful. I remember holding your hand tightly, I remember my lips pressed against yours. I remember the rush. We were walking down Mido-Suji Avenue waiting for the parade to start. You looked so beautiful in that baby blue dress you were wearing, personally, I prefer black, but that color looked perfect on you. I remember the marching band, the dancers on the street. I remember you smiling.

There was a man, he was standing not far from us. He had a look in his eyes. He glanced our way. I remember, there was something in his hand, something, he was pointing at you. I remember you face, the smile disappeared. I remember the fear in your eyes.

I remember.

It was a gun.

I heard a gunshot.

People were screaming, the music started to fade.

You were looking down on me. I could see your face clearly. You were so beautiful.

I remember the senpai-tachi appearing out of nowhere.

I remember the unfamiliar faces.

Where did you go?

Where did all the colors go? I remember seeing orange, pink and yellow hues. Autumn looked so beautiful this year.

Why are you crying?

Why is everything so white?

Is it winter already?

Asystole.

**-oOo-**

**Asystole is when the patient's hearts stop beating, it's the flat line seen in the cardiac monitor.**

**Sorry for killing Zaizen…I'll just bring him back to life in another story soon. (^_^)v**

**I wanted to use Shiraishi but my sister was harassing me not to.**


End file.
